


Novel Ideas and Outlines for Dummies

by SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Naruto, Warriors - Erin Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hero Killer Stain Arc Spoilers (My Hero Academia), I may villainize or humanize notvillains/villains, I... dislike(?) Stain, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other, Outlines, Plot Ideas, Probable LGBTQ+ relationships or support, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smashing canon to bits and pieces, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, author has adhd so forgive my rambling, i kinda like ocs but i also dont like them, im missing school for this, it depends, yes both tags are relevant. this is an outline/idea fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs/pseuds/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs
Summary: There's a bubble in which someone sits on their bed, looking at their laptop, and starts swearing very violently....looks like someone's draft just got deleted. *AGAIN*.A bunch of outlines and ideas for a possible fic in the future.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Warriors/Naruto Crossover (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic outlines for people to ask for, or just plot guides for future fic references. Mostly just random ideas im tossing out.

Random thought, I guess, but what if Naruto and Warriors were crossed over?

I'm going out on a limb and guessing not many people from either fandom know what that is. Naruto = magic-ninja, Warriors = frightfully intelligent feral cats.

There's so many ways you could do a crossover; you could do a rebirth crossover (canon character died, and is reborn as oc of sorts or as a main canon character), or an actual dimension travel (Certain characters keep their original forms and like, meet each other for some reason), you could have like a swap crossover where the characters from one place are in this weird mash world? Which would basically equal human-warriors but as shinobi and a village and so much more drama, OR naruto cats, where cats are magic and can do shinobi stuff. And then there's "replace the canon!" which. it basically replacing one canon with the other??

Idea 1! (MC contenders being; Naruto, Kakashi, Sakumo, Minato, Kushina, Hinata, tObIrAmA, or. oh god. Danzo.)

*Someone dies, and they get their memories back in the Warriors universe or are reborn into it. They're confused as FUCK, and have a startling effect on Warriors canon. (Considering that characters are almost never reborn as an OUTSIDER, I'd probably throw them into like. A kittypat faction or allycat life before shoving them onto a main character (*coughRUSTYcough*) and then shoving THEM onto some clan)

(...or maybe they could be a cryptid who knows they should remember something but can't? Those are fun.)

*They learn how to navigate their newlife, and with their memories, their world is kinda. colliding. Suddenly some cats are a lot more fast then they should be, some can almost walk up trees, others can smash through logs while distracted when normally they'd just smash their head on said log. And some cats are gaining strange inklings of what had been. So MC is navigating through the shattered pieces of canon while trying to keep their weird memories and intelligence and shinobi skills to themself. Because trusting RANDOM STRANGE CATS IS A BIG N O.

(I almost want to have them be polycaudal. Wouldn't that be fun?)

*Some cats go kinda. Off their fucking rockers. Others are just neck deep in De Nile. Starclan is freaking the FUCK out, and Dark Forest is just watching everything go down with horror. (or this could be a thing that's happened before so the ancestors just go "fuck this shit im not touching that with a ten meter stick, i saw how that went down LAST TIME)

*As the series goes on, the new generation is getting MORE weird shit happening to them, but this is their normal, so only the older cats are going "WHAT IS HAPPENING". I can't decide if I want the MC to settle or what.

A neater reiteration of what I just wrote down;

MC is born to a kittypet/loner near the suburbs, a nice bit away from the original forest that the clans reside in. They're pretty aware for a kitten, and depending on the mc either try to ditch their mom and siblings, imprint on one of their siblings, or just steal the smallest and run. They end up in a pretty calm neighborhood, one where Smudge, Rusty, and Henry live in (note to self, Belladonna, Cody, and others live there too apparently :/). We have a small arc of 3 moon old Rusty and Smudge being absolutely enamored by MC (and their possible sibling), who tells them slightly false tales (heh) of what they lived through.

MC and Rusty start getting restless with the calm and semi-peaceful life style. MC goes into the forest, promising Rusty of bringing him next time. MC, because they're a shinobi, can pretty much instantly tell that there's other cats. And a lot of them. So they stick to the boundries/borders, and head into fourtrees. They get spotted, but are ultimately left alone after some thinking on the clancat's part. MC gets some prey, runs back, and tells Rusty and Smudge about how BIG the forest is and the river and all about Fourtrees. 

Thus is the start to a slightly younger Rusty's adventure, and Smudge's own kickstart to running away too. 

MC goes into the forest a couple more times to try and find out what the clan cats do before Rusty kinda just tumbles after them, leading to the FIRST EVENTS OF INTO THE WILD. With the battle of Sunningrocks just about a couple of days/suns away, the two get found by some clan and then get attacked by baby graystripe and baby dustpelt. 

I COULD FLESH THIS OUT MORE.

But I won't. *For Now.*  
Comments, questions, concerns, go ahead and hmu yo. If you really wanna see this, go ahead and tell me please! Comments are big motivation for me :)


	2. BNHA! Back to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bnha thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again! Nothing too important here I'm afriad.

Bnha is one of the largest fandoms on ao3, and for a pretty good reason; it's bendy, and you can fit in a multitude of headcanons and what-ifs.

One of the more interesting "what-ifs" for me, is timetravel, cause I love that shit.

So what if one of our characters got tossed back in time, when quirks were first coming out?

They obviously can't tell anyone, they'd have to deal with the entire social upheaval of "oh god people are getting superpowers what the fuck", as well as baby ofa and afo.

There's also the idea of heading right into the thick of things; when ofa and afo start going at it, and quirks are getting registered and the hero commision starts up. 

I don't know, I just like fics like that! Besides, wouldn't it be fun to explore the beginning of bnha?? Like why quirks come in at 4 instead of at birth like the glow baby, how heroes got started, when the government and hero commision start, ect ect. Just some food for thought I guess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm currently working on thought #1, I don't really think I'll be doing any drabbles or anything for this idea. Rip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you made it this far. Congrats on actually reading that! Any recommendations or fics you want me to read or check out, feel free to hit me up.
> 
> If you want to try your hand at writing a fic outline I have, just ask please!  
> *If you don't, I'll eat all your food.*  
>  Anyways, have a great day everyone, and STAY. SAFE. :D  
> -Sky/Abra out


End file.
